1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a fastener, and more particularly, to a double-ended fastener that can engage two opposing members.
2. Background of the Invention
Sometimes it is necessary to produce blind joints. A blind joint is a joint where, after the joint has been assembled, the joint itself becomes invisible to observers. These joints are preferred over other types of joints because they hide the appearance of the actual joint itself.
Mechanical fasteners, such as nails and screws, can also be used to create joints. Mechanical fasteners are generally much easier to use (they require little or no skill), and can be used to produce joints quickly. However, mechanical fasteners by themselves cannot be used to create blind joints. In other words, after a joint has been assembled using mechanical fasteners, those mechanical fasteners are generally exposed and visible. On some pieces, for example, high-quality furniture and trimwork, the appearance of exposed mechanical fasteners such as nails and screws is inappropriate.
Blind joints currently exist, but prior art blind joints require expensive tools, jigs, or fixtures, and are usually difficult to make. Some examples of existing blind joints include the mortise-and-tenon joint, half-blind dovetail joint, double-blind dovetail, a dowel joint and a biscuit joint. As well known in the prior art, these joints require either considerable machining and skill, in the case of the mortise-and-tenon joint, half-blind dovetail joint, and the double-blind dovetail, or expensive jigs and fixtures and specialized tools, in the case of the dowel joint and the biscuit joint.
In addition to the specialized tools, considerable skill is also required to properly make the joints. They also require a considerable amount of time to lay out and prepare the various tools to make the appropriate cuts for these joints. So these prior art joints are time-consuming in two ways: an artisan would require time to practice and develop the necessary skills to produce the joints, and once the artisan has learned the craft of making the joint, actually making the joint itself is time-consuming.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a fastener and an installation tool that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a fastener that can join two opposed items.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fastener that produces a blind joint, meaning that the fastener itself is invisible after the joint has been formed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fastener that is easy to install and requires little skill.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fastener that allows two opposed items to be joined quickly.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims, as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the double-ended fastener includes a first end having a threaded portion and a second end including a nail portion. A platform is disposed between the first and second ends and the platform includes a grasping portion that can be engaged to twist or torque the fastener.